


A Part of Something Greater

by Analyse (D_Willims)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/Analyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one-shots/drabbles about the agents of SHIELD.</p><p>Latest: <i>Recovery.</i> Hill sits with Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of Something Greater

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters:** Hill, Coulson  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Contains:** Mentions of (Canon) Traumatic Violence  
>  **Summary:** Hill sits with Coulson.  
>  **Word Count:** 444

"Please... let me die..." Coulson says weakly. Even after he stops talking, his lips keep twisting to form words that just won't come. His grey face contorts in pain. Tears stream down his cheeks and temples, dribble into his ears. A cold sweat slicks his hair. And there's blood, so much blood. It stains everything a bright and glistening red.

Hill swallows. She doesn't trust herself to say more than one word: "Leave." There’s nothing more the doctors can do for him, now. His chest has been stitched shut, the drug's already swimming through his veins.

Only when they're alone, does the tense line of her shoulders start to sag. She sits heavily on the edge of his cot. Gingerly, she takes one of hands and holds it between both of hers. The minefield of wires and tubes and medical tape fills her with cold dread. Nausea churns in her stomach. Coulson should be dead; and she's so relieved he isn't but it makes her sick to know what they’re doing to him. Nobody deserves this.

Desperately, he clings to her hand. Like a drowning man trying to grab something, anything to save himself. "Ma... ria..." Her name sounds clumsy and awkward on his tongue. It's been years since he last used her first name. They'd been on a mission, then, and she'd caught some virus. He thought she was going to die. She wasn't allowed to leave him, he'd said, he needed her.

She wanted to think she would never be so cruel. That, when the time came, she'd be able to let go. But, here they were. Sitting in the dark, listening to the machines keep him alive. Waiting for this supposed miracle drug to work.

A lump caught in Hill's throat, choking her.

"Yeah." She stops. Inhales. Exhales. Closes her eyes against the onslaught of emotions. When she talks, she manages to sound strong, together: "I'm here, Phil." Gingerly, she squeezes his hand once; she's afraid of breaking him. He feels so fragile. There's a hole in his chest.

His lips are working again. Too many movements for what he actually manages to say. "Stay..." he slurred. “Don't... don't let 'em... have me..." Weak fingers flexed against her hands, grabbing at her. She tightens her grip in response.

That's not a promise Hill can keep. If anyone could understand her conflict, it was Coulson. There will be orders that she'll need to follow. She's never not followed orders; she's always put her job first. Right here, right now, she hates herself for it. And she wishes he would hate her, too.

"Of course not," she whispers. "I need you too much."


End file.
